Conventionally, TV program broadcast schedules have been known to the audience by newspapers, magazines, etc; in recent years, as a substitute of newspapers, magazines, etc., an EPG (electronic program guide) has been proposed and made practical. Such an EPG, transmitted from TV broadcast stations and the like, is data of TV program broadcast schedules similar to those described in newspapers, magazines, etc., wherein a broadcast schedule date, a broadcast time, a channel, a program name, etc. are described for each program.
This kind of EPG is used when TV programs are scheduled to be recorded or watched; for example, when displayed on a TV CRT and the like, the EPG is displayed so as to be seen flat by humans, just like the descriptions in newspapers and the like.
When the number of TV channels increases, the amount of EPG data also increases; however, in the case when EPG data of multiple channels is displayed on a display, if such data is attempted to be downsized uniformly and displayed, the information area of each displayed program becomes small. Hence, the EPG becomes very difficult for humans to see.